


Entrevista

by BellaScullw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon, Friendship, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Humor, Time-Skip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: "Cuando te entrevisten tienes que decir que lo aprendiste todo de un genial senpai llamado Sugawara, ¿está bien?", dijo Suga, y Kageyama asintió. Muchos años después, realmente dijo esas palabras sin vacilación. / Este fic participa en el FictoberMF20 del grupo de Facebook "Motín Fanficker".
Kudos: 2





	Entrevista

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS DEL MANGA.
> 
> Este fic participa en el FictoberMF20 del grupo de Facebook "Motín Fanficker".
> 
> Prompt 2: Periodistas.

—¡Ya va empezar! ¡Ya va a empezar! —chilló Suga, exaltado, golpeando la mesa con los puños de pura emoción.

El local era bastante pequeño y como eran asiduos el dueño no dijo nada en cuestión a su griterío, solo rodó los ojos.

—Nunca dejará de sorprenderme como tu carácter y tu apariencia son tan contradictorios —dijo Daichi con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba con los vasos de cerveza fría en las manos.

Asahi rio cuando Suga, con toda la madurez de un universitario, le sacó la lengua.

—Bueno, no podemos culparlo —opinó de forma afable, apoyando su mejilla en una mano y mirando la pantalla frente a ellos con un sentimiento de orgullo.

Kageyama nunca había sido un chico social o sentimental, después de la graduación ninguno de ellos había podido darle una mirada adecuada fuera de los partidos en las nacionales. La vida de adulto era dura y estaban sobrellevándolo lo mejor que podían. Quizá porque eran de la misma edad les resultaba más sencillo mantener el precioso vínculo que habían formado desde su primer año de preparatoria, cosa distinta a lo que sucedía con sus alborotados kohai. Sin embargo, incluso si la comunicación no era posible a menudo, ninguno dejaba de observar el crecimiento de esos niños con antelación y avidez.

La V-League era la cúspide del éxito en Japón que tan celosamente Kageyama había construido. Esa primera entrevista como miembro oficial de los Schweiden Adlers era un premio a todo su esfuerzo previo. Solo tenía 18 años y ya era uno de los jugadores más valorados en el mundo del voleibol japonés.

—Será compañero de Ushiwaka. Las vueltas que da la vida —dijo Daichi, sentándose al lado de sus amigos y prestando atención.

—Dos monstruos en la cancha, que repugnante —rio Suga gozosamente.

—Eso no es exactamente un cumplido. —Asahi sudó.

Suga se limitó a reír porque no iba a cambiar sus palabras. La forma en la que jugaban, el talento y la fuerza que tenían, la habilidad pulida a lo largo de los años y su absoluta pasión por el voleibol… todo era asqueroso por lo asombroso que resultaba.

—Kageyama-kun, ¿qué es lo que esperas en tu futuro como jugador profesional?

Cuando se dio la señal las preguntas fueron lanzadas una tras otra. Daichi, Asahi y Suga dejaron de hablar y se irguieron con curiosidad y expectativa. Kageyama había dejado una estela dorada a su paso conectando todo lo que tocaba, y los periodistas demostraron ser insaciables por recoger cada pedazo de información de esas conexiones lánguidas o fuertes que tenía.

Recordar al niñito huraño y apático del primer año, talentoso pero herido, y compararlo con el joven de hombros anchos que miraba la cámara con su habitual expresión complicada solo podía hacerlos sonreír con tantas ganas que los emocionaba al punto de las lágrimas.

—Kageyama-kun, ¿crees que Karasuno pueda seguir manteniendo la representación de Miyagi en el Spring High ahora que te has graduado?

—¿Uhm? —Kageyama frunció el ceño—. Graduarme o no graduarme… no tiene que ver con la representación de Miyagi. El voleibol es un juego de equipo, una persona no puede ganar por sí misma. —Hizo una ligera pausa y ladeó la cabeza—. Hay seis personas en la cancha, si los seis son fuertes ganarán. Y los jugadores de Karasuno son fuertes —concluyó con simplicidad.

" _Todos nuestros rematadores son muy fuertes, ¿verdad?"._

Era como revivir de nuevo aquel último tramo del partido contra Kamomedai, y ver la expresión concentrada y simple de Kageyama mientras decía esas palabras sin ninguna pretensión falsa. Hubo un tiempo donde incluso con las esperanzas más altas jamás habían creído llegar alto, un tiempo en el que Kageyama, que entró queriendo hacerlo todo solo y cuya confianza absoluta solo había ido para Hinata, les dijo como despedida la frase que hizo que toda esa lucha significara algo aun después de tanto tiempo, aun cuando ninguno volvió a pisar un estadio magnífico como jugadores.

" _Yo… quería llegar aún más lejos con este equipo"._

Daichi tomó un largo trago de su cerveza para deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Los labios de Suga temblaron, ¿por qué nunca dejaba de decir cosas tan geniales con esa cara de piedra? Asahi les pasó unos pañuelos, una sonrisa en su boca, recordando a Kageyama ansioso e inseguro bombardeándole de preguntas sobre sus colocaciones, también completamente asustado tras estallar en su práctica contra Date.

Esa última primavera que los tres vivieron al lado de sus kohai, en el estado de Tokyo, había sido fructífero. Realmente, _realmente_ , habían podido hacer algo por esos niños.

—Karasuno dejó una gran impresión en ti por lo visto, Kageyama-kun —comentó el periodista con una sonrisa de admiración—. Muchos dirían que fue tu entrada lo que elevó a la cima a Karasuno pero para ti no es así.

Él hizo un hosco gesto de asentimiento.

—Ahora lo sé —Kageyama miró a un costado de forma pensativa—, y nunca voy a olvidar lo que ellos me enseñaron.

Nadie preguntó exactamente a qué se refería, quizá porque se veía demasiado solemne y nostálgico como el rey del que Tsukishima tanto se había burlado.

Tras la simple pero sincera declaración, los ojos de los tres senpais de Karasuno se llenaron de más lágrimas. Sugawara alzó un puño tembloroso en alto, Asahi se llevó una mano al rostro, y Daichi apoyó su mejilla sobre la mesa, murmurando: focas.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir del equipo de Karasuno, Kageyama-kun?

La pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, parpadeó repetidamente, hizo un extraño mohín, y luego abrió los ojos en grande como si hubiese tenido un momento de gran revelación.

—Yo…

—¿Sí?

—Lo aprendí todo de un genial senpai llamado Sugawara.

Ninguno supo que era peor, si la rigidez con la que lo había dicho o su voz que era como la de un autónoma recitando un mal guión. Los periodistas se lo tomaron con diversión, incluso sus compañeros de equipo rieron entre ellos mientras Kageyama daba la pinta de un niño ingenuo e influenciable. Brillaba como si esperara una palmadita en la cabeza por su buena acción.

—No puedo creer que realmente lo haya dicho —murmuró Asahi, pasmado, recordando el momento en que Suga le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Kageyama, instruyéndole tan engreídamente que dijese eso cuando empezara a ser hostigado con entrevistas. De hecho, no podía creer que se lo tomara en serio y que lo hiciese en una entrevista a nivel nacional.

Daichi empezó a carcajearse sin pena, perdiendo toda su compostura digna y madura, y Suga con el rostro rojo como un tomate, aulló:

—¡Al menos pudo poner algo de sentimiento!

—Es Kageyama, no sé qué más esperabas.

—Agradece que no dijo nada de su firma con forma de corazón —se burló Daichi, haciendo una pausa en sus carcajadas.

—Honestamente, no creo que lo haya notado —dijo Asahi, intentando dar todo de sí para no reír también. Aunque fue en vano, el rostro rojo de Suga y su vergüenza eran tan fuertes que una risita se escapó de su boca y luego estaba igual que Daichi mientras Suga chillaba que se callaran.

Se perdieron una parte de la entrevista pero no importaba realmente, apenas era el inicio de la carrera de Kageyama. Tenían años por delante, entrevistas infinitas que ver, partidos que animar, y cuando llegara el turno de Hinata sería el doble de atención lo que tendrían que ofrecer. Y lo harían, oh, sí, robarían el tiempo a los dioses, a Buda, a quien sea, para seguir desde la distancia el viaje a la cima que Kageyama y Hinata tanto habían anhelado.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Desde que Suga dijo eso quería escribir algo así XD, la idea no me salía del todo pero creo que está decente. Me hace falta un poco de experiencia para meterme más en los personajes, y como mi ritmo de escritura está bastante entorpecido también me da bloqueos horribles pero seguiré escribiendo hasta acostumbrarme :)
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
